


Pre-Frosh of Miskatonic U

by Alixtii



Series: Alien Hunters in Arkham [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Lovecraft, Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: America, Anal Sex, Character of Color, Community: 3_ships, Education, Established Relationship, H.P. Lovecraft, Miskatonic University, Multi, New England, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Partially Clothed Sex, Past Tense, Safer Sex, Skirt, Slitheen, TARDIS - Freeform, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Visiting Colleges, Voyeurism, hotel room, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting an American university in New England, the trio makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Frosh of Miskatonic U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



> Thank you to [](http://ionlylurkhere.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ionlylurkhere**](http://ionlylurkhere.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta.

"We travel all the way to America," Clyde grumbled, "and where is Maria? Off in outer space! We don't get to go out in outer space!"

"That's because we were grounded by the Judoon," Luke reminded him, as if Clyde forgot. "Maria wasn't."

"Well, I'm just saying it wasn't very nice of her to go explore the galaxy while we're stuck here on Earth."

"Don't begrudge Maria her good fortune," Rani chided him. "It's not her fault we couldn't go."

They were walking at the back of a roving tour group, following the small group of people as they made their way through the university campus.

"The university is, of course, most famous for being the setting of many of the stories of horror writer H.P. Lovecraft," the tour guide was saying up in front. "While Lovecraft used the actual existence of the school itself for inspiration, the stories themselves are of course fiction."

"Naturally," Clyde added in a mocking prison whisper.

"Just think," said Luke, "a trio of teenage alien finders studying at the setting of the most famous horror stories in history. It'd be poetic, don't you think?"

"Well, there's no way I'm going to get accepted to this school," Clyde pointed out. "They accept, what, two hundred people a year? I barely passed my A levels."

"I don't know," Rani said. "I get the impression that a recommendation from Sir Alistair can carry an awful lot of weight."

While they were talking, the tour guide was continuing her tour. "While Miskatonic was an all-male school during the time Lovecraft was writing, the university went co-educational in 1962, and female students now make up 67% of the student body. On our left, you can see one of the sorority buildings on campus, a chapter of Alpha Omega Omicron."

"Wait, did you see that?" Clyde asked suddenly. "Through that window up there?"

"Clyde," Rani said with long-suffering patience, "don't be looking into the sorority girls' bedroom windows."

"No," insisted Clyde. "That was no sorority girl. It was a Slitheen!"

* * *

** _Several hours later. . . ._ **

"So," said Rani, sitting down on the hotel bed and kicking off her shoes. "What do you think? Fancy spending the next four years of our lives here?"

"We've only been here one day and we've already had to bust a Slitheen slave trading ring," cautioned Luke.

Clyde jumped onto the bed next to Rani. "So we should feel right at home, right?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess."

Rani put her arm around Clyde. "Well, I think this would be a brilliant place to go to uni. I'd study journalism, of course, and Luke'll probably do astrophysics or theoretical maths or something, and--what are you going to study, Clyde?"

"Art, maybe," Clyde offered. "Or maybe just liberal studies. Doesn't matter, really. I just want to inspect all the _other_ sororities." He was grandstanding, Rani knew, even if there was more than a little truth to his declaration of desires. "Gotta make sure they're not Slitheen too, you know." He paused. "Which raises an interesting question," he said, looking at Rani. "How do we know _you_ aren't a Slitheen?"

"Don't you think I'm a bit thin for a Slitheen?" asked Rani, crossing her arms.

"They could have refined the compression field technology," offered Luke, getting into the spirit.

"Well, I don't see any zippers," Clyde announced as he pushed and probed at Rani's forehead with his thumbs. "But maybe they just changed the placement." He began to undo the top button of her blouse. "Here, Luke, help me look."

The two boys worked together at removing first Rani's shirt, then her bra. As each new square inch of skin was bared, they went over it, ostensibly searching for a zipper. At first they used their fingers for the process, kneeding into her skin, massaging, but they quickly switched, in order to keep their fingers free to work the buttons of her shirt and the strap of her bra, to using their mouths, leaving soft kiss after soft kiss along Rani's neck, shoulders, breasts.

"All right, all right, you two, let's get on with it," Rani said, her breathing already a bit heavy as she tensed and relaxed with each kiss. She reached out and unbuckled Luke's belt, unzipped his fly, pulled down his trousers and his pants.

She wanted him in her, wanted to contain his cock inside herself even as he contained Clyde's, three friends wrapped in each other like Russian dolls. She didn't say anything, though, because she didn't have to, because Luke had already flipped up her skirt and was pulling down her pants. "Condom," she ordered Clyde, breathy, and a moment later he pressed one into her palm.

A few more moments later and Luke was inside her.

"Where'd we pack the lube?" Clyde asked, stripping quickly, pulling off his shirt, then his trousers and pants.

"It's in Luke's bag," Rani answered quickly, in between gasps of breath. "Over there."

Clyde quickly fetched the lube and another condom, and before long he was in Luke, his body pressed up against Luke's back as Rani was against his front.

Rani marveled at Luke's stamina, bred into him as it might be by the Bane; even with her at his front and Clyde behind him, she came before he did--although admittedly she hadn't been far off even before he entered her. She let herself fall backwards, her back hitting the soft cushion of the bed, as she watched Clyde and Luke continue at it.

It was a good view, she thought with a contented little smirk, as she watched Clyde ride Luke to their mutual satisfaction.

They joined her on the bed, then, the three of them cuddling with Luke still in the middle. They spent the next half hour just lying there, existing in the haze of their contentment, until a familiar sound, barely audible, summoned their attention.

"Wait," said Rani. "Is that what it sounds like?"

"It's the TARDIS," Luke confirmed as the sound grew louder and more distinct.

Rani looked around at the three of them, all in their various states of undress. It was Clyde who spoke what they were all thinking: "Well, this is going to be embarassing."

Once the TARDIS materialized, however, the figure who stepped out was not the Doctor, but Maria. "Thanks for the ride, Doctor," she called back into the TARDIS, then shut the door behind her.

"Well," she said with a smile as the TARDIS faded away behind her, "I see you guys started the fun without me."

**Author's Note:**

> [2+ Comments at I Saw Three Ships](http://sesa.zvilikestv.net/2009/11.shtml#disqus_thread) | [Dreamwidth Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/326949.html#comments) | [LJ Comments](http://alixtii.livejournal.com/341814.html#comments)


End file.
